Our last dance, right Senpai?
by Natchi822
Summary: Haruhi was caught by Hikaru kissing Tamaki, and Hikaru runs away.


BEFORE YOU READ THIS!!!!!! Listen to this...

Haruhi is in her 2nd year with the twins, and Tamaki and Kyoya are in their 3rd. Sadly, Mori and Honey already left... :(  
Also, Everyone now knows that Haruhi is a girl, but she stayed in the host club, because girls sometimes come in and ask for Homework help, or sometimes about stuff they can't talk about with guys. Haruhi's hair got longer. A little under her shoulders.

NOW THE STORY BEGINS!!!  
It was the 3rd years' graduation ceremony. And of course, the Host Club were throwing a farewell party. It was just like the one they had a year ago, little after Haruhi joined the Host Club. Everyone was wearing dresses, and tuxes.

"And once again, the best female dancer will receive a kiss from Tamaki." Kyoya said, with his glasses shining. Tamaki bowed and smiled, but Haruhi could see it in his eye. What Haruhi saw was...Sadness.

She started to walk over to him, but 2 hands snatched her. They covered her mouth with cloth.

"Mmph!!" She tried to look around her. But her eyes got covered too.

"Guess who!" Said two voices. She rolled her eyes(under the cloth...)

They laughed and took off the cloth. "Where you going Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"I was going to Tamaki-senpai!!" She grumbled and walked away. Hikaru wasn't going to give up. Now, Tamaki was going away. So she could be all his. He smiled to himself. Kaoru gave him a puzzled look but didn't question.

"Kyoya-senpai, where's Tamaki-senpai?" Kyoya smiled and pointed towards the door. "The garden" Haruhi smiled and nodded, and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. "Goodbye Senpai!" And she ran off.

Kyoya smiled and walked away.

The cold air brushed against Haruhi's pink cheeks.

"Senpai!!" She yelled as she tripped on a rock. She closed her eyes as the waited for the THUMP.

After 2-3 seconds, she didn't hear anything. She opened her eyes and was violet eyes, staring at her.

"Senpai...Arigato!" She loved seeing his blond hair blow in the wind.

_No!! What am I thinking!! I don't...love Tamaki-senpai...do I??_

"Haruhi?? Are you OK? You've been spacing out there for a little." He asked her. He's gotten more mature...

"Huh?? Oh, yea...Thanks!" She jumped onto her feet. Tamaki bowed and help out his hand, asking for a dance.

She gently took it. The music inside was loud enough you can hear it from outside.

Kaoru and Hikaru watched the 2 dance as they stood by he window.Kaoru could see the sadness in his twin's eyes.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru tried to reassure him, but Hikaru walked away in direction of the door.Haruhi and Tamaki had been dancing for about 2 songs.

Haruhi stopped and smiled at Tamaki, doing a small curtsy, which Tamaki replied with a bow.

Suddenly, Haruhi jumps into Tamaki's arms. Tamaki smiled and hugged her. Soon, Tamaki felt wetness on his shirt.

"Haruhi?"

"Senpai...Will...this be...our Last Dance?" She asked, sobbing.

He looked at her with big eyes. He smiled once again, and said, " Haruhi...That's OK...We can always see eachother!" But Haruhi wasn't completely happy.

"B-but-" Before Haruhi could finish, Tamaki's lips met hers.

Tamaki mentally hit himself for what he had just done. She would ignore him for life!!! But surprisingly, she didn't pull away.

The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds, till they noticed that there was someone watching them.

"H-Hikaru!!" Tamaki said, surprised.

Haruhi stood there, staring at him.

Hikaru's eyes widened, he turned around around and saw his brother waiting for him,but he just ran past him.

"Ah.. Hikaru..!" Haruhi called after him...

She started running, but then, she ran back and gave Tamaki a small kiss. He smiled as she started running back

"Oh, it's you Kaoru. Do you know where Hikaru is?" Haruhi asked, gasping for breath.

"No. I've been looking for him. I saw him run past, and he looked really down for some reason."

"Ohh..Ok then..Well, thanks." Haruhi ran for about 10 minutes, till she reached the garden maze.

She decided to rest at the little place that Tamaki had once shown her.

Soon, she realized she was really close to it. She heard someone... Someone... familiar.

"Damn Tono..." She saw Hikaru buy himself, and walked over.

"Hikaru..." Hikaru stood up, and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"What do you care, Haruhi? Just go with who you love, Tamaki." Hikaru replied, with a scowl.

"Hikaru... I love you too. Just..not the same way I love Tamaki-senpai.."

Hikaru hugged her, and smiled at her.

"Well, Im just glad that you love me. And Kaoru of course. And We will always love you, Haruhi!"

They both smiled, and walked back to the building together.


End file.
